


[podfic] This Everyday Love

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [28]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Canon Compliant, Families of Choice, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Mo the soft werewolf, Urban Fantasy, teammates to packmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Morgan Rielly buys a house, builds a pack, gets a life, and falls in love, pretty much in that order. Somewhere in there, he plays some hockey, howls at the moon, and loses at least six pairs of socks to his thieving packmates. It's a pretty good life.02:16:45 :: Written byGravityinglass.





	[podfic] This Everyday Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this everyday love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441481) by [gravityinglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityinglass/pseuds/gravityinglass). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5iwp760klas0emk/%5BHRPF%5D%20This%20Everyday%20Love.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1OCyKZyms387wC8bY8dUW5atlF126SpHb)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Gravityinglass for giving me permission to podfic this work! And thanks to Girlmaraudeurs for the song rec.

 **Song credits:**[Take Me Home by Jack Savoretti](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umBAmzf0SXs)  
And the song lyrics at the beginning are from [This Everyday Love by Rascal Flatts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLIqg91Yke8).

 

 


End file.
